project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Getting Started
Registering an Account To register an account on Project Ascension, head to the registration page located here. You will simply need to enter a Username, Password, and a valid Email address. Remember, Ascension staff will never ask you for your Username or Password. Downloading and Installing Project Ascension is a based on the Wrath of the Lich King (WotLK) 3.3.5a client but features heavy customizations through it's use of both Server-side modifications and Client-side modifications delivered through "Patch-A" and Ascension's executable file. Project Ascension's available downloads can be found here. The downloads pages will always have the most recent up-to-date Patch-A available for download. The first thing one may notice on the downloads page are that there are multiple download options, including an "All-in-One" launcher, and several files for a manual install. No matter which option you choose, Ascension relies on THREE main items to run properly: # Wrath of the Lich King (WotLK) 3.3.5a client # Ascension.exe # Patch-A.mpq Launcher Installation Guide The launcher can be very easy for those new to WoW private servers, or those unfamiliar with the terminology. This will download all three of the above items and allow you to play with a few clicks. After downloading and installing the launcher, you will be greeted with the image to the right with a large orange INSTALL button on the bottom right. Clicking the INSTALL button will then prompt you to "Select Installation Directory" as shown. * You may select any location on your computer to install Project Ascension to. ** If you have an existing WotLK 3.3.5a install, you may select that folder instead and it will quickly download Ascension's custom assets. * Remember this location for later, if you wish to add updated WoW models/textures or install Add-Ons to the game. Once this is finished downloading, you can simply click play to launch Project Ascension. Manual Installation Guide A manual installation can be quite quick and easy, only requiring 3 downloads, and a few steps. Step 1: Download all three required files from the Project-Ascension downloads page # Game Installer - Torrent File # Ascension.exe # Patch A * Note: The Game Installer is a torrent file that requires the use of a torrent client such as Deluge, uTorrent, qBittorrent, or others. Step 2: Once the download has finished, you may extract the full directory to any folder you wish. * Remember this location for later, if you wish to add updated WoW models/textures or install Add-Ons to the game. Step 3: Place the Ascension Executable (Ascension.exe) into the parent directory. This will be the same folder that has Wow.exe in it. Step 4: The final step is to place Patch-A.mpq into the Data folder found inside the same folder. Your file structure will look like the image on the right. The final result will look the same for both Manual and Launcher installation guides. You are now ready to play Project Ascension by simply launching the game through Ascension.exe. Updating Project Ascension Project Ascension often releases new updates. This can be anything from new balance patches to new content and may require some manual steps. The latest updates can be found on the changelog here. Often these new updates are Server-side and may just require a restart for the developers to push the updates to the server. Sometimes, they may require a new client-side Patch-A for you to see the new updates. In this case you will need to: # Download the new patch from the Project-Ascension downloads page # Delete your old Patch-A from your Data folder # Place the new Patch-A into the Data folder The launcher can and will do this process for you however. But whichever you choose to use, you may need to clear your cache to force the game to refresh it's downloaded game data. This is especially true when changes have been made to items. To do so, go to your WoW directory where you have installed Project-Ascension, and delete the "Cache" folder. The game will automatically re-create this folder and re-create the files inside. Connection and Troubleshooting FAQ * My login screen is a standard blue WotLK screen? ** This means that Patch-A.mpq is not properly being read. As Patch-A contains all the resources for the login screen, as well as contains all connection info. ** Reinstalling Patch-A will solve this. * I get an “Unable to connect” error? ** This is a generic error related to a variety of connection issues. There are a few things to try: **# Delete Patch-A.mpq from your data folder, and redownload it. **# Clear your cache (delete all files inside) **# Delete config.wtf located inside the WTF folder **# Check to make sure you do not have any other patches conflicting with Patch-A. Your data directory should look like the screenshot shown under the Manual Installation header above. **# Possible firewall/anti-virus preventing the server connection * What if I have an existing WotLK client? ** Both the launcher and a manual install can upgrade an existing client to Ascension through Ascension.exe and Patch-A.mpq. * What is the realmlist? ** No realmlist needed! Ascension's custom files handle all the connections. * Are addons compatible with Ascension and how do I install them? ** Yes. Any 3.3.5a addons are compatible with Ascension. Simply download them and place them in your \Interface\AddOns\ folder. * I don't see the Ascension UI elements anymore? ** Go to your AddOns list and make sure that the Ascension and AIO addons are enabled. * I tried to connect to a PTR realm and I cannot get back to the live realms? ** If you press ESC while connecting it should boot you back to the realm selection screen. This may take a few tries to get the timing right. ** You can also open the Config.wtf file in Notepad and where it says SET realmName "Twisting Nether" delete the name of the realm between the quotation marks. * I do not have a Config.wtf or WTF folder? ** If you do not have a config.wtf or WTF folder in your normal WoW folder, this is most likely to Program Files being a protected folder and non-admin changes would be stored at: C:\Users\\AppData\Local\VirtualStore\ pt-br:Registo_e_Instalação_do_Ascension es:¿Cómo_Empezar%3F Category:Install Category:Guide Category:Register Category:Getting Started